Hermanos
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Mako y Bolin son dos niños callejeros que Tonraq, el jefe criminal del sur, ha recogido y convertido en sus mejores asesinos, y a pesar de deberle tanto "ellos" no podrán evitar traicionarlo. Un intento de crimen y sangre, no me maten si no quedo, esto va con cariño para coffebeanbite por la actividad Amigo invisible del foro El cometa de Sozin.


Capitulo único.

 **Hermanos.**

* * *

 **Disclairmer:** todos los derechos de _Avatar: Legend of Korra_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Avisos:**

 _Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

Un AU con un poco de OC pero dedicado con todo cariño a...¡ ** _coffeebeanbite_**! Que quería mafia y mucha sangre y pues haber que tal me quedo ;) y bueno tengo que advertir a coffee que al final tuve que poner algo de romance, gome no pude evitarlo, los personajes hicieron lo que les dio la gana XD.

.

.

.

El ambiente es elegante, opulento y perfecto pero algo oscurece la escena que bien podría ser la portada de una de esas revistas de estilo de vida y sociales, tal vez es que el joven de ojos dorados recostado descuidadamente en el sillón de cuero negro juguetea con el seguro de un arma o que la bonita chica morena de ojos azules bébe de su vaso de vodka como si nada mientras recarga los pies en los hombros de un hombre totalmente golpeado y suplicante, suficientes razones para no ser portada de nada; y claro seguro la sangre en la alfombra tampoco ayuda bueno al menos los dos jóvenes pelinegros bebiendo de copas y platicando amablemente lucen normales.

-Acaba con eso ya- dice la "amable" chica pelinegra que muestra aburrimiento en sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¿Ya? pero si aun me estoy divirtiendo- contesta la joven morena como una niña a la que han dicho que tiene que volver a casa justo cuando sus juegos se estaban poniendo divertidos.

El intento de charla aumenta las suplicas del hombre en el suelo pero solo logran una mueca de fastidio en la cara de la chica que hace solo un instante parecía feliz.

-Termine- dijo tajante.

Y el chico del sillón sonríe complacido y acaba con los gritos de aquel hombre con un certero disparo en la cabeza.

-¡Mako la alfombra!- se queja la chica de ojos azules.

-Tu hubieras hecho más desastre -se defiende el chico encogiendo los hombros.

La chica hace una mueca de infantil enfado buscando una respuesta pero entonces se escucha una voz.

-Es verdad hija.

-¡Papá! -salta ella emocionada.

Mientras los hombres se sientan recto y dedican educados asentimientos de cabeza para su jefe.

-Señorita Sato a que debo el placer de su visita- pregunta amable el hombre mayor mientras abraza a su hija y deja un beso en su coronilla.

-Negocios- responde amable- la chica pelinegra, que en honor a la verdad es muy bella y sensual.

-¡Korra por que no te encargaste de esto?- pregunta el hombre mayor dejando su actitud amable hacia su hija mientras ella solo desvía la mirada y esconde sus manos tras la espalda inocentemente.

-Es aburrido- responde simplemente mientras se va a sentar junto a Mako.

-Lamento haberla hecho esperar señorita Sato pero sabe que puede tratar lo que sea con mi mano derecha- dice Toraq señalando a Mako.

\- Ho ya lo conoce lo quiere consultar a usted para todo- dice ella juguetona- así que decidí esperar ya que de todos modos aquí me divierto mucho.

La chica de ojos verdes y Tonraq se pusieron a hablar de esos negocios tan importantes mientras Mako y Korra ponen atención a todo lo dicho, pero hay alguien que no ha hablado y no presta la más mínima atención, es más aprovecha que nadie lo nota para hundirse en sus pensamientos. Ho pero que equivocado esta el chico de ojos verdes por que a su hermano jamás se le pasa nada que tenga que ver con él.

Mako es el mejor hombre de la organización, discreto y letal, el mejor asesino y el mejor mentiroso. A él se le puede confiar desde un asesinato hasta una negociación, todo sera perfecto y sin pruebas. La mayoría de los hombre del resto de la organización argumentan envidiosos que su éxito se debe a que Mako no esta, y jamás ha estado solo, su hermano es su sombra que siempre esta ahí. Enviar a Mako es enviar a Bolín. Así ha sido desde que una noche Tonraq llego con dos niños flacos y sucios como ratas mojadas.

 _¿Quien diría que esas dos ratas serian ahora los ases más preciados de la organización criminal del sur?_

Ho pero lo que no todos saben es que aunque Bolin es el apoyo de Mako es también su debilidad, ya que él haría lo que fuera por su hermano y estaba apunto de comete la locura más grande de su vida por él.

 **o.O.o**

Cuando Mako tenia trece años su meta diaria era conseguir un poco de comida, para si y su pequeño hermano, era un experto ladronzuelo pero no pasaba de hurtar comida y uno que otro monedero. Su hogar eran las calles más oscuras y peligrosas de los barrios bajos donde nadie más se atrevía a quedarse. Mako y Bolin debieron saberlo pero esas solitarias calles eran mejor que pelear con mendigos y ladrones adultos que tenían el resto de las calles como "sus zonas" y los echaban de ellas a la menor oportunidad quitandoles todas sus pertenencias.

A veces Mako se pregunta ¿si esa noche no hubiera sido mejor ir a pelear por una mejor calle en lugar de quedarse en ese pútrido callejón?

 _Esa_ noche, en esas solitarias calles escucho el sonido de unos disparos y una pelea, él silencioso como el gato callejero que era se escondió...pero Bolin menor y asustado no pudo evitar llorar. _Ellos_ lo encontraron, le ordenaron callar pero solo lograron asustarlo más entonces uno de _ellos_ le dio una patada que hizo rodar al pequeño por el suelo y sangrar por la boca. Entonces lo supo, que nunca permitiría a nadie tratar así a su hermano y que él haría cualquier cosa por el.

Saltando de su escondite Mako le cayo encima a uno de esos hombres aturdiendole y quitandole el arma, _ellos_ estaban sorprendidos pero divertidos e incrédulos... hasta que el saco de huesos que era un niño de piel clara y cabello negro en verdad disparo y uno de los hombres quedo tendido en el suelo. Disparos y golpes. Pero Mako y Bolin eran pequeños y ágiles, escurridizos y astutos como solo una vida en la calle puede enseñar a ser. Uno de _ellos_ , el que pateo a Bolin, recibió un balazo en el estomago y callo, el ultimo furioso tomo al niño que había disparado y rodeo su cuello dispuesto a ahorcarlo entonces el otro niño se le lanzo a la espalda arañando y mordiendo todo a su paso mientras que el chiquillo de temibles ojos dorados le disparo en el cuello logrando una aterradora y hermosa explosión carmesí. El hombre en el suelo aun no estaba muerto y quedo atónito, obviamente los disparos y gritos llamaron la atención de _aquellos_ que perseguían a _ellos_.

Los segundos hombres llegaron para ver el espectáculo de dos pequeños y harapientos niños, el menor abrazado protectoramente al mayor que miraba al hombre en el suelo como la escoria que era y le daba tres tiros en la cabeza sin misericordia alguna diciendo:

-Nadie toca a mi hermano menor.

 **o.O.o**

Tonraq, jefe de la organización criminal del sur, al instante se enamoro de ese niño "así era como tenía que ser una relación de hermanos" pensó nostálgico. Lo que daría por que él y Unalaq hubieran podido comportarse como dos verdaderos hermanos. En fin no fue así y su familia se había quebrado y los negocios ilícitos de esta se habían dividido, después de tal tragedia obviamente Tonraq decidió tener solamente una hija a la que entreno y amo por sobre todas las cosas. Su pequeña y mimada Korra.

Tonraq sabe que Unalaq tiene dos hijos gemelos, Eska y Desna, astutos y fríos, que llevan a cabo la mayoría de las operaciones del norte ya que según dicen él no confiaría en nadie más.

Mako ha notado la nostálgica mirada del jefe sobre el y siente en el alma lo que va a hacer, más bien lo que no va a hacer. Por que el lo sabe, lo sabe todo de su hermano, y sabe que ha tomado la decisión más estúpida de su vida y que esa decisión lo marcara como traidor y tal vez lo hará un hombre desdichado y perseguido por el resto de su vida. Pero aun así él lo apoyara cubriendole, Mako sabe bien que nada lo salvara de la ira y decepción de Tonraq, ese hombre que ha hecho tanto por ellos, ni su conato de romance con su hija ni todas esas misiones perfectamente cumplidas.

La conversación entre Asami y Tonraq continua y Bolin discreto sale, Mako sabe que no volverá, por que Bolin se ha enamorado de la alexitimica hija de Unalaq, si enamorado de verdad no como el y Korra que solo gustan de pasarla bien en la cama. Su pequeño hermano va a dejar todo por ella y el va a apoyarlo por que eso hacen los hermanos.

 **~Fin~**

Bien eso quedo un poco abierto pero me gusta así, por otra parte juro que no se en que momento Mako se convirtió en el protagonista de esta historia, solo paso mientras escribía y lo note el corregir, en fin espero que te guste coffee, a ti y a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer ;)


End file.
